Plotless Domsetic One-Shots
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: SO... due to a bit of a nagging, I decided to write a sequel to 'A New Family', it can be read separately too. Basically plotless yaoi malexmale, mpreg stories, I'll put it as a complete, but there will be more one-shots for sure as I have many ideas. Viktuuri and Otayuri, with a few OCs
1. To Taunt or Not to Taunt

**_So this will be a series of separate plotless one-shots most probably, as sequel to my story 'A New Family'. If you haven't read it, you can, but if you don't want to you will understand the oneshots basically reading this short summery: Viktor and Yuuri adopt Yurio (whom I spel Yurij due to his Russian nationality) and fight through a lawsuit - because Yurij's grandfather is in coma due to a stroke, and his mean father wants to adopt him because of his money, but Viktor and Yuuri won't let him (of course the grandfather will be fine by the end of the story) -, Yuuri becomes pregnant and Otabek gets together with Yurij. Yuuri has a set of twins, History (male) and Istorya (female) and they now live in a house next to the onsen of the Katsukis, Yu-topia, all together, while Yuuri's parents live with Yurij's grandfather at the onsen. There will be a few OCs in some one-shots as there were also in the main story: Egor (an albino Russian lawyer - he was the lawyer for Viktor and Yuuri -, male, husband of Hanuman), Hanuman Chauhan (Egor's husband, Indian info-broker, male), Arjun Chauhan (Hanuman's brother, Indian, professional Kuchiphudi and Bharat Natyam and Kathak dancer, chaffeur, male). Oh I nearly forgot. Yurij's mean father had a pregnant wife, who had a daughter older than Yurij. You will meet them in the first one-shot. Yeah, that's all... and I'll introduce Arjun's Russian GF in a later one-shot, who is mute, though I'm not sure it will be explained, so I wrote it down just so you know xD_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy!_**

 **TIPICAL SHIT OF NOT OWNING ANYONE - except the OCs - AND EXCUSE ME FOR MY MISTAKES! this works for all the one-shots in this fic, I'll most probably be too lazy to write this down at all my chaps...**

A year or so after they had moved to Japan, Viktor, Yuuri, Yurij, Otabek and the one year old twins flied back to Moscow, Russia for two weeks, during the summer for a shorter break. Obviously they lived in Viktor's apartment and just chilled, went sightseeing in Moscow and the nearby cities along with Egor and the Chauhans. The two Yuri's at the moment were grocery shopping while Viktor and Otabek waited outside the store with the twins.

"Katsudon, I think we really don't need that much of vegetables," The teen said with a frown.

"We do need. Viktor has been getting more round due to all the junkfood he secretly eats," Yuuri disagreed pouting.

"...Or maybe because you cook too well," Yurij added with a pointed look. "Even I and Otabek have gained a bit despite the trainings."

"Good. Both of you are still scrawny as hell. Especially you," The bespectacled athlete said, checking out the tomatoes. The Russian teen was about to retort, but he heard to voices with which they were both quite familiar with, making them stiffen. Tatiana and Dina. The now ex-wife of Yurij's father - the would-have-been stepmother - and her daughter - the would-have-been step sister (she wasn't genetically Yurij's sister), who was now visibly pregnant. They were a few meters away from them, and the two women hadn't noticed them yet.

"I still can't believe what Fyodor did," The mother, Tatiana said. "Hope he doesn't come out of prison soon."

"He wont. He was sentenced till his death, plus he didn't get me Egor, the most prestigiuous lawyer in Russia!" Dina huffed. "Now I have to put up with this stupid Andrej."

"Serves you right bitch, whoever this Andrej is I'm sorry for him," Yurij muttered silently.

"Me too, but let's just slip away silently, unnoticed so we won't get in trouble," Yuuri suggested whispering. Yurij pursed his lips then shrugged agreeing. The two tried to sneak away, but unfortunately were noticed by Dina.

"Oh, look who we have here," She gasped with fake joy, voice sweet as a knife coated with honey.

"Shit," The two Yuris muttered.

"No way, disgusting to think a homo actually won the lawsuit against us," Tatiana remarked souerly and utterly disgusted. A few other shoppers glanced at their direction, but otherwise minded their own business.

"Now liste-"

"We hope you had a pleasant day, and - oh, are you pregnant! Congratulations, Dina - was it?" Yuuri said in slightly rushed Russian while holding back a Yurij who was literally buzzing from the urge to kick. "Please excuse us, but we have to hurry," He bowed, and with that they quickly ushered to the cashier. To their bad luck, the two ladies followed them too.

"Well, it seems that we are here too, dear brother tell me, how do you feel in that disgusting family?" Dina asked, her voice still dripping sweet, coating the edge of her words.

"Take care so you won't become disgusting too," The mother added in the same tone.

"Shut it, bitches," Yurij growled back, shooting daggers at the women. Yuuri tsked looking pointedly at the teen.

"Don't swear," He silentky chastised in Japanese.

"But they were insulting you and Viktor!" The blonde exclaimed in the same language.

"You know, neither of us cares about them," The besoectacled skater said placing the goods on the conveyor belt.

"Mind speaking in a cultured language we can understand, you uncultured beasts?" Tatiana bellowed in their ears, making the males cringe.

"No thank you," Yurij snapped, deliberately in Japanese.

"As a Russian you must soeak Russian at all costs!" Dina chastised as a sister would, but totally fakely. The cashier was starting to get annoyed at the two women and so were the two Yuris.

"Just stop, you whore," Yuri spat, still in Japanese and Yuuri shot him another chastising look.

"We don't understand gibberisb, so brother dear stop that language and speak our language now," Dina snapped back.

"I'm not your brother!" The Russian Punk growled, this time in Russian.

"Could the two ladies there please stop the commotion? People are getting annoyed," The cashier interjected politely as the raven Japanese payed. The two of them left too quickly to give time to the women to reply.

"I suddenly want to visit my father to taunt him," Yurij whispered to his adoptive parent. "But don't tell Viktor or Otabek."

"I won't, but then I'm coming too," Yuuri insisted. "There is no way you are facing him alone."

"... Fine mom," The teen replied with a grunt, rolling his eyes.

"What are you two whispering about?" Viktor asked coming up to them.

"Nothing. We met Dina and Tatiana and we whispered about them," The bespectacled Japanese said with a pleasant smile. 'Nice save' Yurij thought relieved.

"Eewh, I see," The Russian father replied with a disgusted face. Otabek joined them with the carrier in which the twins soundly slept and they headed back to the apartment. The two Yuri's an hour later literally sneaked out of the house while Egor and the Chauhans were distracting Viktor and Otabek.

"So why do you want to suddenly visit your father?" Yuuri asked sceptically. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"I wanna taunt him," Yurij replied surpising the Japanese as they entered the poliece. They had special permission to enter the cell, so without any questions they were directed to Fyodor's jail. The door opened, and Yuuri suddenly felt all his confidence disappear while the teen obviously felt the opposite.

"Why, hello," A raspy voice suddenly said as they entered the room. "Deciding to visit me after all?" A disheveled man looking really much like Yurij showed himself.

"Meh, just to taunt you," Yurij declaired, looking bored. "He needs to shave doesn't he?" He asked in Japanese from his adoptive mother, who nodded with a gulp.

"To taunt me? To TAUNT ME?!" Fyodor roared, his eyes jumping here and there from one place to another, never fixed on one thing. "YOU EVEN FUCKING SPEAK THAT GUBBERISH LANGUAGE OF... OF THAT DISGUSTING HOMO'S!" He continued, pointing to the bespectacled Japanese man.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," The blonde teen said with a death glare.

"You look just like that bitch. Your mother," Fyodor admitted with a deranged laugh, shaking his head. "Y-you are like that fucking bitch who was worth nithing more than a whor-"

"Don't you fucking dare," Yurij growled with a feral look after he landed a punch on his father's jaw. "Look how pitiful he is," He added, switching to Japanese. "Seriously he can't get lower. There's no need to be afraid of him."

"He has gotten some screws loose by now," Yuuri agreed sadly. He didn't like Fyodor, but he definitely pitied him.

"Quit. Talking. THAT LANGUAGE SON!" The prisoner roared, trying to pack a punch to his son, but Yuuri pushed the boy out of the way and effectively deflected the fist and packed his own punch.

"He is my son," The Japanese man said with deathly seriousness, accentuating the word 'my'.

"Way to go mom," Yurij cheered in Japanese with an Otabek like stoic face and a thumbs up.

"Didn't I teLL YOU TO FUCKING QUIT IT?!" Fyodor yelled throwing another punch towards Yurij. The boy kicked his face, while tje Japanese landed a punch on the man's stomach, making the man fall on his knees.

"You know," Yurij said kicking the man to the floor, cocking his face to the side. "Yo-"

"The fuck is happening here! Leave my son alone!" Viktor yelled as they bursted in the prisondoor with two guards at their heels. Using the surprise the two Yuri's felt, Fyodor got up and punched both of them in the face. Viktor's nosestills flared and Otabek's vision became red. The two of them started wordlessly pummel the prisoner, landing hard and painful punches and kicks, bruising him all up. That was the moment the two guards entered, forcefully stopping the fight. Both Viktor and Otabek were panting, still burning from the urge to kill that man.

"You see?" Yurij said stepping closer to his dazed father. "I specifically wanted to give you this," He spat, motioning to the whole situation. "A fucking slap in your face. Yuuri and Viktor are million times better parents than you could have ever been if you cared. They are my family. And their twins too. History and Istorya. They are my family. You are not. They love me and care for me while you don't. Don't you dare call me your son, because I'm not. I never was. You're not my father. You never were. Viktor is. And mother? Yuuri is currently my mother. And regarding my biological mother? Don't you even dare to think of her, to speak of her or to even utter her name! YOU destroyed her life and rendered her incapable of bringing me up. YOU killed her by destroying her, making her turn to drugs and alcohol," The boy spat with an angry hiss. "And guess what? I'm a 'disgusting homo' too. I like fucking men instead of women!" With that, he turned on his heels and walked out. At the door he turned around and spoke with all the venom he could muster up. "Adieou, son of a bitch!" Then he left. Stunned, Otabek, Viktor and Yuuri followed him, while the guards closed the door and left. Fyodor slumped down and burried his face in his hands, crying and whining in self pity. Once they were out, Viktor noted that Yurij was visibly relieved, judging by how relaxed his shoulders were now, compared to an hour before.

"What was all of this about?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence of sitting in a nearby park.

"I had a few things to say to my biological parent that's all," Yurij shrugged then smiled. Actually smiled and laughed with joy.

"I kind of realised that but why do it behind our backs?" He asked, this time anger audible in his voice.

"Because you would've stopped me from going," Yurij said. The smile was still on his face and Otabek couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

"Because I didn't want you to hirt yourself!" Viktor stomped huffing.

"I know. And I appreciate that, but I needed this," The teen said with a sigh.

"I will forgive you if you give me a hug and a kiss," Viktor declared with a childish pout, opening his arms. Withought a word, the blonde Russian burried himself in his adoptive father's arms, squeezing him tightly. Pleasantly surprised, Viktor hugged back with a smile and sighed relaxed. He felt a pair of soft lips smooch a kiss on his cheeks then an embarrassed face burrying itself in his shoulder.

"Are we fine now?" Came the embarrassed and muffled voice of the teen.

"More than fine, son," Viktor grinned opening one of his arms for the other two for a group hug. Otabek and Yuuri entered the hug and squeezed everyone tightly when Yuuri was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Viktor. Where are the twins and how did you know we were in the prison?"

"...Uh... The twins are with Hanuman, Egor and Arjun. And as for how we knew... Hanuman found out by accident and told us," Viktor explained scratching his back. Yuuri visibly relaxed and Viktor decided not to reveal the secret gps trackers in the two Yuri's phones...

Fin ^^

Kind of a cliff ending but also crappy so sorry abt that b whatevs xD


	2. Surprise Cooking and Sibling

**A.N: guys, i'm happy you're all concerned, and i really appreciate it. But i think we can stop now ok? I post my stories for you to read, and i might have broken the rules of the site by actually speaking with my reviewers, but i'll stop too, though i want you guys to review so i know how you like my stories. Allfandomfanboy, if you are who you say you are, then don't worry. In that case i want to know how it went with your family. That's the last thing i want to know for now, but don't worry, i already view you as a friend and if we have to speak or meet, fate will organise it that way.**

 **Thank you everyone.**

Yuuri was damn tired. He had walked through the whole city of Hasetsu to find a damn pet store in order to buy food for Makkachin. He was sure that next to the bruises on his feet there were even blisters now. When he finally found one in the other end of the city, it was seven in the evening and it was about to close. To his luck he managed to buy the last three packs of dog-food Makkachin liked. Sighing he left the warm building and exited into the cold winter and snow in order to walk back home. He tried not to get lost, since it was dark and there was barely any light due to the heavy snowing. In an hour or so he managed to walk back to his house next to his parents' onsen, where he lived with Viktor, their kids - a set of five year old twins (a boy and a girl)-, Yurij and Otabek. By now his fingers were aching along with his legs and feet. His nose and cheeks were blown red as the cold wind angrily clawed at his skin. Yuuri fished out his keys and opened the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled closing the door. Once he turned around he was met with five begging pair of eyes. Makkachin, Otabek, Yurij, History and Istorya were on their knees, hands clasped looking at him with watery eyes. "Guys, what's the meaning of this?" He asked blinking surprised.

"Please send otou-chan out of the kitchen," Istorya blurted out fiddling with her long silver and brown streaked hair.

"Papochka's gonna send us to hospital with food poisoning!" History whined grasping his mother's hand and Otabek nodded along with Yurij. Yuuri had to stiffle a laugh at their desperate looks and sighed.

"Let me take off my coat and shoes, then I'll see what dreadful unidentifieble thing he cooked," The Japanese male said chuckling. The others sighed in relief and went back ro the livingroom watching TV. Placing his coat on the hanger and the shoes in the shoekeeper he entered the livingroom and headed towards the kitchen that had it's door closed, music seeping through the walls. Yuuri knocked and opened the door, making Viktor perk up and turn towards him. The Russian male was wearing his pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron and Yuuri couldn't help bit chuckle.

"Ah, Yuuri~! Welcome back!" Viktor grinned.

"Hey Vitya... What are you doing?" Yuuri asked slightly dreadful.

"I just finished making penne al ragù," The Russian proudly stated. He took a fork and placed a bite on it, handing it to Yuuri. "Here, have a taste!"

"Uh...," Yuuri blinked gulping. Viktor was famous for his nonexistent talent in cooking so you can't blame the Japanese man to be a little sceptic. He eyed the steaming pasta stuck on the fork with orange sauce and brown - seemingly cooked - minced meat. Viktor seemed really proud of his cooking and his eyes were sparkling in the most adorable way ever. None of them noticed the four peeking heads in the small creak of the kitchen's door. Yuuri begrudgingly opened his mouth and took the bite. His eyes widened in shock as the expected disgusting taste didn't come.

"So?" Viktor asked excitedly.

"This is actually good!" Yuuri exclaimed after swallowing, earning a gasp from the peepers.

"Come in, it's useless to spy, I know you're there," Viktor said rolling his eyes.

"Is... Is it really good?" Yurij asked eyeing the cooking pot full of pasta.

"It is!" The Japanese skater said.

"Figured I would try cooking something simple and watch tutorials to notice what my mistakes were. Plus Mama taught me in the past few weeks privately," Viktor grinned happily.

"When did my mom help out?" Yuuri asked surprised. He took out six plates and started giving food to the others alomg with forks.

"Is it during the time you go and help out?" Otabek asked catiously eating a bite. After he realised it was actually good, he dug in and ate his food with good appetite as the others.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Yurij asked, mouth full.

"Yes and because I wanted to keep it secret and surprise you with some good Italian food," The father replied with a happy toothy grin. Everyone took seconds too, which made Viktor even more happier. After dinner Yuuri helped him load the washing machine and clean the table and the kitchen while the others took a shower and went to sleep. Once the bathroom was free the married couple decided to take a bath together.

"Yuuri, just stop hanging the laundry to dry and join me already," Viktor wined, already splashing in the tub filled with steaming water.

"Two seconds, Vitya. I only have three more shirts to hang," Yuuri chided. He swiftly hung the remaining wet clothes then closed the bathroom's door and undressed then tied his shoulder length hair in a small bun. As he stepped in the hot water a relieved sigh bubbled up from his throat.

"Tired?" The Russian asked with a fond smile as Yuuri curled up in his lap and embrace.

"Mhm... I walked through the whole city to find Makka his favourite food," He replied tiredly. "And I froze to death."

"Oh I'm sure he's increadibly grateful for it," Viktor chuckled gently rubbing his husband's back. Yuuri burried his face in Viktor's shoukders and moaned at the sensation.

"Nnh~ how about we make a sibling to History and Istorya?" He suggested while relaxing all his muscles as the rubbing went on. He suddenly felt something poking his side, amd he already realised what Viktor's answer would be.

"I don't see why not," He murmured in the raven's ear, licking it whilst caressing the thin scar on the other's abdomen. Yuuri happily sighed and kissed Viktor, running his hand's on the Russian's toned body.

\- ● Nine Months Later ● -

"Good gosh, I can't believe we will be witnessing a rare event again!" Egor exclaimed cheerfully as he got out of the airport with Hanuman, Arjun and Alina - Arjun's girlfriend -, the doctor who performed the C-section on Yuuri before and two nurses were already in Hasetsu. They arrived soon after the first month of the pregnancy.

"And this time closely, as little Viktuuriya will be born in the house!" Viktor cheered back waiting for them with a smaller shuttle bus he rented.

"Can't wait!" Hanuman said cradling a little redhead girl in his arms, who was sleeping.

"And who is this fluffball here?" The now coach Russian asked, pointing at the little girl.

"She is our five year-old Aurora. We adopted her barely a week ago from Italy," Egor beamed proudly and stroked the now awake girl's head. "And this is Alina, Arjun's girlfriend!"

"Ah, congrats for the adoption! And hello Alina, I'm Viktor Nikiforov," Viktor shook the smiling ginger's hand, who nodded, then Viktor greeted a cheerful Arjun too. They hastily packed the luggages in the back of the mini bus and Viktor drove everyone to their house next to the onsen. Once they arrived an impatient Yurij opened the door.

"Finally! Good grief!" He snapped, though it had no edge. "Hurry because Yuuri will be giving birth soon!"

"Why, hello little brother," Arjun waved grinning. Yurij worldessly hugged the Indian and quickly introduced him and the rest of the guests to Otabek and the twins. Little Aurora immediately took a liking to the twins and in no time they were in the livingroom playing and running around. Soon, everyone - except the three kids (the kitchen was closed due to safety reasons so they could only be in the livingroom or their bedroom) - hurried up to the guestroom that was temporarily turned into a sterilized operation room in the past few months according to the doctor's wish, with different necessary equipment. The door was always kept close and most clean as doctor insisted that they sterilize themselves and put on the hedious green doctor's robe, mask and cap before entering the room. Yuuri had already been given the epidural and the doctor re-sterilized everything before proceeding with the operation. And yet again Yuuri's stomach was cut open and the placenta was carefully removed from him. Carefully taking the baby out, the doctor cut the umbilicle cord and cleaned Yuuri's stomach, stitching it nicely back, while the nurses tended to the newborn babygirl. Viktor's breath yet again hitched as he saw his daughter born, and he fell deeply in love with her just as he fell in love with their twins. Everyone else too was captured by the little infant and held their breaths back unconsciously. The nurses swiftly washed the baby, measured her weight and height and noted the time and date she was born in her birth certificate.

"So her name will be?" One of the nurses asked.

"Viktuuriya," Yuuri croaked along with Viktor. The nurse nodded and wrote it down.

"Can we see her?" Istorya's voice asked from the door. Hostory and Aurora were behind her, peeping timidly in.

"Come," Viktor said with a smile. He took the baby from the nurse and sat on the floor with her so the children would see her.

"She's so... squishy looking," History said, making the adults laugh and Istorya hit him.

"You're not Sokka from Aang Avatar!" She said pouting.

"I am!" The boy insisted.

"Whatever, she is cute," Aurora cut in before there would be a full blown fight.

"Well, another sister to protect from stupid punks," Yurij muttered and Otabek nodded, both of their eyes gleaming due to unshed tears - ahem dust in their eyes ahem - as they looked at the gurgling baby that started suddenly wailing again.

"Give her to me, she's hungry," Yuuri said with a chuckle. Viktor obeyed and gave him the neworn with a kiss. The mother gently placed the crying infant at one of his nipples and the baby instantly latched on, suckling the milk. Viktor looked proudly at his husband and his newborn baby, then at his family. Oh yes, he was increadibly happy that he chose to come to Japan to coach Yuuri years ago. After all, he loved it here, his family loved it too, Yurij's grandfather stayed here in the onsen and everything was just perfect.

Fin \\(* *)/ (- this is a happy Viktor xD)


	3. The Indian Russian Love

Ok a couple (right, literally a couple) of things:

1) i wrote this story with my OCs to two requests (a bit late, i know and sorry for that and Teamfosterkeefe, i didn't forget you! ^^), i hope you'll enjoy :D

2) and i forgot to say, that Egor and Hanuman had already an adopted son (at the same time with Aurora, because the two were dearly attatched to each other so they didn't have the heart to separate them and well - the more the merrier no?) - they adopted him after 'A New Family' and before the one-shot where they brought Aurora with them to Japan when Viktuuriya was born (he didn't go to Japan because he was busy with high school... i know this doesn't add up but whatever pls forgive me xD)... aaaaanyways xD you'll meat him here xD... so sorry about that :D

Typically sorry for any mistake, don't own the characters!

"Jaheem," Egor rubbed his temples as the black teen with a mop of goldenbrown afro hair kept being engrossed with his phone. Egor was starting to abhorr the undercut that had nice zig-zag patterns shaved in it on his adopted son's nape. And those two rasta strands under his left ear with traditional carved African beeds. And the fluffy afro pony tail he wore. Why? Because his son kept showing only the back of his head and never his face ever since he got that new damned Samsung Galaxy S8+.

"Jaheem." The Russian man's tone became more serious, still going unnoticed by the 17 year old teen. "We need to go grocery shopping and buy you new sportshoes and street shoes so please get up, or I'll confiscate your phone for two weeks."

"J'st a sec'," the teen replied, making Egor sigh for the upteenth time. Two other minutes of pestering and a confiscated mobile later, the two were at the front door ready to leave.

"Mooom! Aurora! Uncle! Dad is kidnapping me for groceryshopping and shoeshopping so we won't be back for a while!" The boy yelled, still sulking about the confiscated phone.

"It's more dragging than kidnapping isn't it?" Hanuman's chuckling voice came from the kitchen, and he soon showed up blowing a kiss to both.

"Were's uncle Arjun?"

"You didn't notice him going out with Aurora to get auntie Alina from the airport when we've been preparing for this event for a week now?" Hanuman asked pointedly with a loving, mischevious (you know that kind of parent look where the parent goes like 'I know what you did there') albeit strict look and a single raised brow (it was a mistery to Egor how Hanuman pulled the look off so perfectly).

"Too engrossed in being a 21st century kid," Egor said flatly, holding up the confiscated phone.

"Mom, will you get it back for me?" The black teen asked. Egor sometimes was still mesmerised by the fact of how dark Jaheem's skin was even compared to Hanuman's, whose skintone was similar to dark chocolate, while Jaheem's skin was nearly midnight black. Instead, Arjun's skin resembled a lighter shade of milk chocolate which was lighter than his brother's. Aurora's skintone was more of a rosy colour with a light caramel tint in it when suntanned and she was always full of freckles. Absolutely adorable. Alina was fairer, though even she was doned with a good amount of beautiful golden brown freckles. And he was white. Quite literally. There are no words to describe how he adored the colourfulness of his family.

"Not a chance." The blue haired Indian with a grin took the phone away from Egor, inwardly laughing at his son's horrified and betrayed expression and Egor's triumphant expression. "You two go shopping and I'll put this in a safe place. I'm sure that by the time you get back, uncle and auntie will be here."

"But mom-"

"No buts, be good and don't forget that auntie is not deaf but mute, though she can articulate the words without uttering sounds so you can read her lips or she can use sign language. We taught you both, so don't forget that, okay sweetie?" Hanuman re-adjusted the teen's shirt and Egor's too before giving them two final kisses and shoving them out of the door. "Finally silence," the Indian male sighed going to the livingroom and plopping on the couch next to Coco, their Golden Retriever, cuddling her. Jaheem silently walked next to his adopted father, sulking and kicking the pebbles on the road.

"Are you still sulking about that confiscated phone?" Egor asked amusedly with a raised brow. Jaheem merely glared up at him with a pout, making him laugh. "Come on, we're going to get you some nice shoes after we did the gorcery shopping."

"Fine," Jaheem grumbled pouting. As they did the shopping, in the peaceful house, Hanuman thought back at his first meeting with Egor amd how they got together. It was actually a quite nice story, but it contained difficulties for Egor. The Indian laughed at the memory of how devastated and how ready to murder Egor looked when he came back to find them in India.

His father threw him out along with Arjun when he was eight. Arjun was barely two years old and they were left on the street, only because it turned out his mother was an untouchable. She died not long after Arjun's birth and since then his father became depressed. Then, their mother's father showed up, who was undeniably their mother's father, and he was also undeniably an untouchable. That's when their father let his frustration engulf him and disowned him and Arjun. Since then, they lived with their grandfather, who took them in, in a southern Indian village where poverty reigned, though the villagers seemed extremely satisfied and happy. Despite being an untouchable, their grandfather was a knowledgeble man and he taught them many different things like religion, belief, humility, knowledges and so on. For example he spoke a lot of languages, Russian and English especially, which both Arjun and Hanuman learned. They learned dances and musical instruments, arts and mastered it to a professional level. It soon turned out, that Arjun was the better at dances while Hanuman was better at learning new knowledge. It was when he was fifteen that his life changed, when a very weird person showed up during summer. He wore a large brimmed hat, was covered with clothing from head to toes, wore huge sunglasses and smelled heavily like sunscreen. No inch of his skin was visible. He was dragging a bigger luggage behind him, that seemed so full it was about to burst.

"Please do forgive me, I am currently on a vacation, and I would like to rest in your humble abode, if I can," he had said in english, his voice muffled by the shawl covering his face too. To say their abode was humble, was an understatement. It was a cottage of clay and mud, like the other villagers' houses, with only two rooms. One was the livingroom and the diningroom with a kitchen, while the smaller room was a bedroom which had blankets and a few pillows strewn across the floor, serving as beds. The toilet and the shower was a separate cabine near their house, used by the whole village.

"Please come in," their grandfather smiled, letting the stranger in. Hanuman stood at the bedroom's door as the man came in and Arjun peeked out behind him shyly, as the stranger waddled in. Once he was in the cover of the walls, he threw off most off the clothes, leaving him in a single white tank top and really short shorts.

"Thank you," the man sighed relievedly. He was really sweaty and chugged down the cup of water his grandfather gave him and he sat cross-legged on the floor. Hanuman's eyes widened as he saw the man's skin. It was white. Beautiful pure white. Just like his hair. He probably was as white as Lord Indra's elephant or Godess Saraswati's swan and saree. If he hadn't seen the slight shadow of the tank top on his skin, Hanuman would have thought he was shirtless. He was a tall person with lanky limbs and lean muscles. His face was symmetrical, edgy and oval, distinctly asian.

"His skin is white!" The nine year old Arjun whisper-yelled behind Hanuman, stating the obvious. The man looked at them and chuckled and Hanuman's breath was taken away the second time. His eyes were a deep, dark purplish-blue, a hue that looked similar to Lord Krishna's skin, which was a dark shade of indigo according to the legends.

"It's called albinism, son," their grandfather chided.

"Indeed. It means when someone has no colour in their skin, hair and eyes. Though I do have a slight blue in my eyes fortunately," he said cheerfully. "Otherwise I could be blinded easily by the sunrays."

"Why?" The brothers simply asked.

"Because the sir here doesn't have the colours in his skin and eyes that protects him from the sun, unlike us," their grandfather explained. "So he can burn dowm very easily."

"Exactly. Sunburn can be really bad for me. And my eyes can burn too, which would leave me blind. Hence why I am happy for the little colour I have in them, as they provide a bit of a protection," the man smiled. "Forgive my insolence. I didn't even introduce myself. I am Egor. Egor Stasyevich Kadnikov, a 24 year old Russian lawyer!" He announced.

"I am Bharat Chauhan, and these are my grandsons, Hanuman and Arjun Chauhan," the grandfather smiled pleasantly, beckoning to the brothers to come closer. Egor immediately took to a liking to them, especially to Hanuman and his wisdom full brown eyes. Arjun on the other hand had darker eyes and a tid bit curlier hair. It was a matter of minutes that the brothers became comfortable around the Russian man and soon they were playing tag outside in the village with the other kids and teens. Egor ended up staying for three months, learning a bit of both Hindi and Marathi. Everyone in the village liked him and helped him find different ayurvedhic stuff for him to use against the sun. He learned that personal space didn't exist here (literaly being kissed and hugged a lot of times by everyone, not that he minded it) and he got to know their culture, their cooking, their religion, got used to showering once a week and sleep snuggled up to Arjun and Hanuman. He even helped them with their Russian, which the boys and the grandfather immensely enjoyed. It was near the end of their third month that the kids' grandfather became ill. He had low blood pressure more and more frequently till the point he remained unconscious for days. Egor did his best with all the money he had to call the best doctors and provide the necessary equipment. Unfortunately his best wasn't enough. Bharat was a tall man, and his blood pressure fell so critically low, that despite all the medical treatments and all the pills, his blood flow stopped. His heart couldn't take it anymore and on a cool and peaceful night it beat it's last. Hanumam remembered Egor's pained and emotionally void face, a crying Arjun clinging onto the Russian and how empty and alone he felt that night. Arjun fell asleep in Egor's embrace, who then gently placed the boy on the covers. He joined Hanuman who was sitting at the porch of their cottage, motionless. He was dressed in white, the traditional colour of mourning in India.

"There are no good words to express how sorry I am," he gently said, draping an arm around the boy.

"He is with the Gods now, in a safe place," Hanuman quietly responed, snuggling close to Egor's side. "One day he will reincarnate. Hopefully not as an untouchable."

"He was a wise man," the Russian said carressing the boy's back. "And he was humble. Completely devoted to the Gods. He never did anything bad while I knew him. I am sure he will reincarnate as a saint next time."

"You think so?" Hanuman asked with big, hopeful eyes.

"I think so," Egor smiled gently, kissing the boy's forhead. "Tomorrow we will burn his body. Lord Agni will purify him, and he will reincarnate as a saint." Hanuman nodded in agreement, then asked again.

"And what will you do now? Will you go home?"

"I - I don't know. I need to," the lawyer said sadly.

"D-don't go! Please!" Hanuman cried clutching Egor's chest. He trembled as tears started spilling for the first time since years. "D-don't..." he sobbed amd Egor gently lifted him in his lap amd let the boy cry all his pent up pain and frustration out ever since his father threw them out. He silently cried and all Egor could do was hold the young teen in his arms tighter and tighter. He couldn't help but feel dirty and disgusting for he suddenly realised he fell for the boy who was nine years younger than him.

"Hanuman," the Russian softly called. The boy looked up with teary eyes. "I will leave soon, but not for ever. You and Arjun aren't ready for a bigger change. Am I right?" The boy reluctantly nodded. "I need to go back to Russia to work and establish myself. Once I have done that, I will come back for both of you."

"You will?" Hanuman's breath hitched as hope swelled in his heart.

"I will," Egor chuckled. "And you may be able to work with me, seeing how smart you are."

"You think so?" Hanuman's eyes were shining at this point and Egor was drowned by it's warm brown hue. "I would like to deal with information of there's a job like that!"

"I think so. You can be an information broker. But it's a tid bit dangerous," Egor mused.

"I will learn martial arts then," Hanuman exclaimed determinedly. Egor chuckled and patted his lightly curly hair that reached his shoulders.

"I bet you will. Now let's go and sleep." Hanuman nodded and they silently padded into the cottage and snuggled close to each other, embracing Arjun too. The next day Egor kept Arjun and Hanuman in an embrace all day, meakly expressing his emotional support, which the brothers happily accepted. Bharat's body was burned, his ashes were offered by the brothers to the nearby river, which gently cradled the particles back into Mother Nature. It took Egor another two weeks to be emotionally ready to go back to Russia. At the airport he was ready to change his mind and stay in India forever seeing the brothers' teary eyes, but Hanuman's words made him determined.

"Go back, establish yourself, then come back for us," the boy had said. Determined, the Russian man flew back to his homeland and methodically worked on becoming a famouse lawyer. It wasn't that hard, considering he was cconsidered a prodigy already during his univerity years. In three years total he had built up his career, bought a big house and established a regular income which would be enough for twenty people. So he went back to the small village where he met Bharat, Hanuman and Arjun. As he made way through the now bigger village, he noticed in dismay that he couldn't find the brothers, so he asked around.

"Ah, Hanuman and Arjun? Bharat's grandchildren? Ha, they are in Bombay," an elderly, who knew Egor, said.

"In Bombay?! Why?!" Egor willed himself to calm down.

"Ha, in Bombay. They are working there. They left nearly a half a year ago," the woman said, nodding her head from side to side in the typical Indian way. Egor took a deep breath and decided to somehow go to Bombay. Fine. He managed in two weeks to arrive there. But, Bombay was a crouded city. Rikshaws and cars honking everywhere, a massive throng of people enveloping everything. So he decided to ramdomly ask around. He used the few pictures he had on his phone and a recent picture the elderly had given him. He spent three weeks searching for the brothers. Three weeks to no avail. He was about to give up and drown himself in the little vodka he still had, but one of the rikshawers recognised Hanuman from the picture.

"Ha, I know him, he worked with me as a driver for a bit. His brother was a seller on the market. They moved to Pune like a month ago," the driver said. Egor's eyes widened and he facepalmed so hard the smack was louder than the constant honking of the cars.

"You are kidding me," he muttered.

"Nehi sir, they are in Pune, my friend had a better job for them there so I helped them move there," the Indian said. Egor cussed in Russian. He was going to strangle the kids.

"All right. Off to Pune!" It took him a week to manage to arrive to Pune and he was at square one again, as the city was crouded like hell. So he started asking around yet again, with no luck for two weeks. He was seriously going to strangle the kids once he found them. One hot evening after a tiring day of asking around, he walked into one of the markets and bought a few apples to eat. Dejectedly, he sat against one of the walls and removed half of his covering clothing as the sun was setting, so it wouldn't burn him too much, plus he was in the shadows. As he irritatedly grumbled, munching on the apple, he heard a nearby gasp. He didn't look up, until a pair of dirt stained feet enteres his field of vision and his name was called out.

"Egor? Egor! Is that really you?" A voice in a bit stiff Russian asked. The lawyer looked up and gasped. A young chocolate brown-skinned boy with curlyish brown hair reaching his shoulders stood in front of him. His warm dark brown eyes that were oh so familiar.

"Arjun?!"

"It is you!" Arjun exclaimed tackling the man, laughing in joy. "Wait until my bhaia sees you! He will be really happy!"

"Dear God, Arjun! You've grown a lot!" Egor exclaimed. The two stood up and the boy beamed proudly.

"Well, I'm twelve now!" Egor smiled at that. "Come! I'll bring you to Hanuman!" It took them a twenty minute walk from the market to arrive into a less busier street, where rows of shorter and taller block of houses stood next to each other. Arjun lead them to a six storie high apartment complex where they rode up to the 4th floor in a crammed, old and shaky elevator. There Arjun skipped to the door which read '408' and rang the shrill bell thrice before entering the house with his keys. He motioned for Egor to stay silent, who happily complied. The apartment was barely bigger than their old cottage house, but at least it had a normal bathroom and looked like a normal house equipped with normal furniture and it looked fairly clean.

"Arjun? Is that you?" Hanuman's melodious voice came from the small kitchen. Egor had to remind himself to keep his cool. Hanuman's voice was always beautiful, but now it was mouth wateringly beautiful. Deep, yet not too deep, slightly femminine. Soothing and exciting at the same time. Egor fell even more for the young Indian.

"Ha, bhaia! It's me! I have a surprise!" Arjun exclaimed. Hanuman was busying himself with cooking as he spoke. And Egor reminded himself the second time to stay calm. Hanuman was barefoot, wearing a lightblue cotton dhoti with a thin and narrow white shawl draped across his bare chest and knotted at the left hipbone, showing off the smooth dark skin of his back. His hair was now in a long braid, black as the darkest night just like Arjun's hair, reaching till the middle of his back.

"You're increadibly early today! And what surpr-" As Hanuman turned around and saw what (or who) exactly the surprise was, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened and from his hands, the plastic plate with curry and chapati fell on the floor as the elder Chauhan clamped his hands on his mouth to stiffle a stupefied yelp.

"Hey..." Egor greeted timidly and stood there sheepishly and self-consciously behind a cheekily and excitedly grinning Arjun. In the next moment, Egor felt himself being wrapped around by two skinny but strong arms as Hanuman squeezed the life out of him.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" Hanuman burried his face in the pale man's crook of his neck as he laughed and hit him lightly on the chest. "Do you know how much you made us wait?!"

"Do you know how hellish it was to go from your village to Bombay then to here in Pune and to look for you?!" Egor countered, fondness in his voice. "If not for Arjun finding me, we would've never found each other!" Hanuman laughed and ruffled Arjun's head.

"Well, the lucky thing is that we found each other!" Hanuman smiled then fed the hungry Arjun and the exhausted Egor, who later took a shower. With his help the two Indians packed their stuff (which according to Egor was increadibly little amount) in a week and a few days later they were off to Russia. There, Egor drove them to his apartment. The Russian had already bought the whole tenth floor of the block of house and had it rebuilt in a ginormous two-story high apartment with multiple bedrooms, guestrooms and bathrooms, a personal music and danceroom dor the two Indians, two livingrooms (on the separate levels) and a diningroom. It was equipped with the most modern and luxorious stuff Hanuman and Arjun ever saw. It was when they hears a cub dog's cute barking that their joy increased tenfolds.

"A dog?!" They exclaimed happily. "Where?!"

"There," Egor laughed as an elderly woman emtered the livingroom, thus their field of vision with a Golden Retriever cub. The brothers were instantly pampering the cute dog smothering her with kisses and scratches. The elderly woman left with a smile after passing them the cub amd after Egor thanked him - after all she was a neighbour, and it was nice to have a positive relationship with someone who lives under you.

"Her name is Coco. I remembered you two really wanted dogs so..." Egor shrugged self consciously. In an instant he was embraced by two pairs of arms smothered with kisses.

"Thank youuuuu," Arjun squealed chidishly along with Hanuman. Egor smiled and hugged the two back with a light blush (that wasn't so light on his snow-white skin). It didn't take long for them to create a comfortable routine in their everydays. Both Indians started studying and adapting to the Russian life which was cold compared to India. Despite the lack of heat, the two adapted pretty well and brought warmth and life into Egor's life. The albino man could now officially admit a fact to himself without internally flinching: he fell in love with Hanuman. The only question was whether Hanuman will accept his love or not. Well, he would wait a bit and test a few boundaries (meaning just a tid bit more physical contact than what he got from them). It was with pleasure that he noted that Hanuman actually accepted and returned the physical affection. Egor didn't mind at all that Hanuman started using him as a body pillow 90% of the time he was sleeping. A year after they had moved in together, Arjun caught on on what was going on in Egor's heart and confronted him in private.

"Egor... do you actually like my bhaia?" He inquired when Hanuman was oit grocery shopping and the two of them were sitting on the couch watching TV. Arjun had his head in Egor's lap and he was looking up at the Russian man expectantly.

"Um," Egor let put a strangled noise and looked away blushing. Arjun blinked and sat up and tackled him.

"You do! You totally do, don't you!" He exclamed.

"I-I might...?" The albino man gulped.

"Egor, you know that's totally a yes!"

"Fine, I do like him. More like love him," Egor admitted pursing his lips.

"Then tell him," the Indian declared determinedly. "And marry him."

"What?! I-"

"If you say you can't I'm going to force feed you with chapati filled with the worst and spiciest and hottest curry you have ever eaten!"

"A-alright, alright!" Egor huffed. "Do you think he loves me back?" Arjun looked at him as if he were stupid. He probably was. "So he will accept my love?"

"He will you doofus!"

"Hey!"

"What? You are a doofus!" Arjun huffed laying back in Egor's lap and resuming the prodictive activity of watching the screen. Egor smiled with a little huff of a laugh and caressed the boy's head. He really needed to work on his self-confidence and self-esteem. It wasn't easy for him as he was nearly always bullied for his albinism and the fact that he'd much rather screw with a boy than a girl. Even his family wasn't the nicest. Only his elder sister cared for him, and even she moved out early because of a job opportunity in America. He just hoped Hanuman will love him back and that it will bring him a sense of peace and security. A sense of home. In fact, it took him another two months and Arjun's constant nagging to build up the confidence to say the three important little words. The two of them just exited the grocerie store with the purchased goods while Arjun was at his friend's house working on a school project.

"Egor, shan't we go to the park? It's a nice day, besides we don't need to hurry," Hanuman suggested.

"Sure, we can eat an ice-cream too, since it's summer," the Russian agreed grinning. They strolled to the neighbouring park and after buying a cheaper gelato from a vendor they sat on a bench under the trees.

"God, I'm tired," Hanuman moaned as he sat next to Egor, his long hair now a turquise shade of blue. Arjun too, started dyeing his hair but purple. "I have to get used to this information broker thing."

"Well, you're still a newbie at it," the albino grinned leaning an arm on his shoulder. "But you'll be good soon."

"I hope so," the darker skinned male smiled. They sat in a comfortable slilence, licking their ice-creams, listening to the birds' chirping and the kids playing. That's when Egor decided it was the perfect moment for a confession.

"Hanuman..."

"Hm?" The Indian turned his big, curious, brown eyes towards Egor, making him gulp in anticipation.

"I don't know how to put this exactly..."

"Then put it bluntly?" Hanuman suggested.

"I love you," Egor blurted out rushedly. "Ya lyublyu tebya." Hanuman blinked at him, astonished then burst out in giggles and supressed snorts.

"You're an idiot," he chuckled. Egor was about to retort and run away in shame, but Hanuman went on. "You're an idiot to be afraid to tell me this. I know you love me and I love you too."

"You do?" The Russian man asked, hope swelling in his heart.

"I do. A lot in fact," Hanuman grinned smooching a kiss on a flabbergasted and perplexed Egor's cheek. "It is why I mainly cook foods you like and why I wantes to work with you."

"Hanuman, marry me," Egor suddenly whined burrying his face in the Indian's neck. Said Indian merely laughed patting him.

"I will, but I'm barely twenty," he laughed. "In a few years okay?"

"...Fine," Egor pouted.

"God, you're such a big baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, Egor. And stop this game. I have a younger brother and I'm good at winning this," Hanuman cheekily grinned.

"Ffiinnneee," Egor moaned, though couldn't help but feel increadibly happy. Once back home they had to face Arjun's joyous whoops and gleeful shrieks. When Egor asked about Arjun, whether he had someone in his heart, the Indian boy merely blushed and pouted, making the two elder ones laugh (a year later the boy came home holding hands with a ginger-haired mute girl named Alina and Egor and Hanuman were more than happy to learn lip reading and sign language along with Arjun, in order to make communication easier and make the girl feel at home). In two years they decided to go on a vacation in America where Egor amd Hanuman would get married. Hanuman remembered being really nervous, wondering whether Egor will like the traditional Russian bride setup he was in. His worries instantly melted as Arjun walked him down the aisle as Egor was in a traditional Indian setup. He remembered being drunk on joy as they exchanged garlands and Egor tied the mangala sutra on his neck. These were the Indian parts of the vow. They even exchanged crowns as in a Russian wedding and of course exchanged rings as in a common wedding. It was one of the best day of his life.

Hanuman sighed smiling absentmindedly and stroked Coco's golden fur as he drifted in the various memories of his life since he met Egor. Soon it will be Arjun's time to marry as he was nearing 21 now. The shrill sound of the doorbell startled him from his thoughts and he glanced at the clock, wondering who it could be. He noticed an hour passed since Egor and Jaheem left. He hastily padded to the door and opened it, surprised to see his brother, he soon to be sister in-law and his daughter with luggages.

"Hi guys, you're back early!" Hanuman exclaimed. He greeted everyone with a kiss and let them enter the house.

'I know, we had no traffic,' Alina signed.

"Mommy we even had an ice-cream!" Aurora giggled excitedly. Hanuman chuckled picking the eight year old girl and giving her an eskimo kiss. Arjun in the meantime accompanied Alina into his room for a nap, due to her jet lag, she was exhausted.

"Did you have strawberry with coffee again?"

"Yepp!" The girl replied cheekily. "But don't tell daddy, he won't be happy I ate coffe flavoured ice-cream!"

"So then why did you eat it?" The mother figure asked with a knowing smile. The girl pursed her lips and looked down a tid bit guiltily.

"Because I like coffee flavoured things?" She said bashfully.

"Aaand?" Hanuman grinned quirking a brow.

"Aaand I'm Italian and Italians like coffee!"

"But?" The male looked at her expectantly.

"But daddy won't let me have it."

"And why do you think that's the case?" Hanuman's grin only grew wider as the girl became more bashful.

"Because coffee has caff... caffsomething-"

"Caffeine."

"Caffeine, that is bad for your health," Aurora said pursing his lips.

"Exactly. So you see, daddy has a completely valid reason for not letting you eat coffee flavoured ice-cream even if the caffeine is minimal in the ice-cream," Hanuman explained. "When you'll be a tid bit bigger, he might let you. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Good. Now go and play with Coco while I finish lunch. Jaheem and daddy will be soon back," Hanuman said placing the girl down on the floor. In fact ten minutes later the two males arrived, hands full with shopping bags. Hanuman had to supress a chuckle at the teen's still mildly sour face and internally thanked the Gods for giving him a great life with a great family and great friends for he was truly happy and grateful for everything.

Fin ^^


End file.
